Nightmare on Mother Brain's Street
"Nightmare On Mother Brain's Street" is a Season 1 episode of Captain N: The Game Master. It is the ninth episode of both the season and the series. The episode was written by Jeffrey Scott. Plot summary Mother Brain uses a tainted apple to send Princess Lana into a deep sleep. It's all part of a plan to trap the N Team in the Nightmare Zone - a strange dimension where a person's worst nightmares come to life. Character appearances (Numbers indicate order of appearance.) Note: If 2 or more characters have the same number, that means they first appeared in the same shot. Trivia * This episode's title is obviously a reference to the movie/franchise A Nightmare on Elm Street, which was also released as a game for the NES. However, the episode itself does not contain any references to the game, the movie(s), or Freddy Krueger. * This episode's basic plot is based on the classic tale of Snow White. * One of the posters on Kevin's bedroom wall (as seen in the Nightmare Zone) is of the [[wikipedia:Starship Enterprise|USS Enterprise]] from Star Trek. Jeffrey Scott, who wrote all of Season 1, is a big Star Trek fan and worked as many references into the episodes as he could. * In Kevin's bedroom there is a pennant for Yale University. * The edited version shown in Season 3 was shown with the Super Mario World cartoon "A Little Learning." Errors Animation * The N on Kevin's jacket is missing when he says "A plus, Mother Brain!" Continuity * When the shot first changes in the scene in the portrait gallery, one of the paintings on the wall is gone. * The show names the world of Wizards & Warriors as Excalibur; in the actual game, it's called Elrond. * Kevin points one out by saying there are no green keys in Wizards & Warriors after they find one; this is never explained. There are also no gunslinging dwarves. * In the distance shot of Duke with the pizza, it has no toppings. In the close-up when he actually eats it, the toppings are there. * Simon's hand-held mirror is usually gold (as is the case when he tries to wake up Lana with a kiss), but it is white when he uses it while on stage at the "Mr. Videoland Universe" contest in the Nightmare Zone. Logic * It's never explained why people enter the Nightmare Zone only by eating the poisoned apples and never by any other means. * Can Kevin really throw apples hard enough to embed them in glass? And do three apples contain enough juice to fill Mother Brain's tank? If not, the climax of the episode is nonsensical. * At the End of this Episode,Mother Brain and her Lackeys King Hippo,Eggplant Wizard and Dr Wily get Banished to the Nightmare Zone for a good period of time with almost no way out,so it's never explained how they escaped by the Next episode. * It Could be Possible that as stated in Later episodes such as "Metroid Sweet Metroid" that Motherbrain may somehow have an unlimited power source on the world of Metroid which gives her the ability to regenerate herself after every defeat without being completly destroyed which could explain why Mother Brain somehow survives so many deadly fates such as getting De-Digitized by a Power Star in a previous Episode "How's Bayou" which should have finished her off for good. Variants and alterations * The episode was edited to air as a fifteen-minute version in Season 3. In addition to the music being changed throughout the episode, the following scenes were cut: ** Eggplant Wizard accidentally transforming Mother Brain into an apple, a slice of apple pie, and changing her back (although Mother Brain's "that's better" line after getting her normal body back remains). ** Kevin introducing the pizza he is going to make for Lana (basically every part of the scene prior to Eggplant Wizard ringing the doorbell). ** Though Duke is still shown eating the whole pizza, the later scene of Kevin scolding him for eating the whole pizza is cut. ** Simon unveiling his portrait in the Palace gallery, and all subsequent references to the scene. ** The werewolf scene. ** The entire "spider cave" and "seven warp dwarves" scenes. However, Malkil's reference to the "deadly dwarf warp" when making the frog, and the N Team finding the green key, strangely remain. ** Simon pulling out various weapons to threaten the frog with. ** The scene of Kevin and Simon bribing the Castle IronSpire guard. ** A brief line of dialogue from Mother Brain and Malkil after Simon enters the Nightmare Zone. ** The "Kevin's Bedroom" scene in the Nightmare Zone. * When the Family Channel (and possibly USA Network) aired this episode, the scene with Malkil conjuring up a frog creature was cut. External Links * " " at IMDb Category:episodes Category:episodes that aired on Captain N & The Video Game Masters Category:episodes that aired on The Family Channel Category:episodes that aired on YTV Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes animated by Dongyang Animation